Roar!
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Hi! I'm Tsubaki Hibino, I'm a Junior and Hibino, I'm a Junior high and I'm hoping you'll be able to review this written by Elena Ortega enjoy! 3


Prologue:

I'm sorry, this story might be a little confusing... I'm still practicing and practice makes perfect chos! Well, I hope you like it 3 God Bless to you all.

Roar!

Hi! I'm Tsubaki Hibino, I'm a Junior and Hibino, I'm a Junior high and I'm hoping you'll be able to review this written by Elena Ortega enjoy! 3

It's very sunny today, I'm very sure that a lot of people have an umbrella because it's too hot and we might faint! I never would've thought that Kyouta was my neighbour, and gave my mother a gift from his father as thank you; because my mother saved his father's life from the robbers and they were high school back then. (he owed her) For all I know, my mother was a very highly skilled in martial arts, which I've inherit it from her well, most of them obviously... but my mother was better than me of course, she's an expert but now, her age must have messed up her quality but she's still number one star for them. And that's what keeps her going and someday, I'll be famous like mom...

In School...

"Hibino, have you studied chemistry?" Selene asked. "yeah, I did we also have a drill in History, longtest in English and Math I think" I said and they almost faint when I told them the coverage of the test. "man, can this day get any worse?" Selene grumbled. Then everybody gathered around the bulletin board. _I wonder what's the news_ I thought... we saw a note that says:

**Attention:**

We have announced that the representatives for the International Poetry writing contest is:

From 3rd yr. Section A

Tsubaki Kyouta and Tsubaki Hibino

The Poem will be submitted on the 3rd week of October That's all for now

Thank you,

From the Supervisor

Everybody was surprise including me, I can't believe it! My partner is Tsubaki Kyouta! I hate it! This bad luck never ends.

In Chemistry class:

Sophie, Jane and Melanie sat next to me because they have nowhere else to sit with " Hibino, can you give me an advice?" Sophie asked. "sure, I'll see what I can do." I answered. "what will you do to make someone notice?" She asked. I can tell from her expression that she's shy but, true to her feelings... "for short, you need to believe in yourself, be confident, you are strong and independent; all you have to do is talk to him without anyone following you two and then... confront your feelings and if he didn't accept it, it's okay at least you have nothing to lose, hide and regret for the rest of your life and that's life." I told her with a thumbs up as a sign for "_Good luck"_ then she waved goodbye as I went inside the music room.

In the music room:

"I want you all to choose two representatives in our music batch for participating in choir competition; one representative will sing while the other is a partner that will support his/her career, to take their talent to the next level now, start choosing..." she said. "I like to nominate Tsubaki Hibino to be the representative." I'm surprised for what my classmate said "me too, we want her to be the representative of our batch." The other classmate said. "If that's the case, I'll be her 2nd representative" Tsubaki Kyouta said and everyone agreed.

I can't believe this! Even my teacher and my classmates wants to pair me up with him! Ugh! It's disgusting it makes me sick and irritated! "well everybody voted fair n square looks like Hibino and Kyouta, I'm hoping that you'll be helping each other out okay?" she said and I just noded. "It's time to close our meeting with a song." And everybody started to look at me and I know what it meant I just stood up and started to sing:

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

After that everybody applauded and demanding encore but good thing the teacher stopped them and I noticed that Kyouta was clapping his hands for me?! I'm sure he just wanted attention from me... _well, I'm sorry but you're not gonna get any attention from me_ I thought to myself. Class dismissed finally! I'm going home for my mother's dinner, do my homework and go to sleep.

At home,

"Hibino, time for dinner, are you finish with your homework yet? My mom asked. "yes mom, I'm coming!" I called out. Then I hurried downstairs. We ate our dinner... I washed the dishes then I went to my room to get some sleep.

In my room...

I've finished toothbrushing and I'm preparing myself to bed "this day gets weirder and weirder, am I becoming popular? No, impossible but, everybody treats me that way, well I just have to play along with it then." I said to myself as I watched the stars above my house, outside the windows; sparkling, like diamonds in the sky and my eyes were closing as I fall asleep.

Monday, first day of the class and of course... we have flag ceremony and I'm on C.A.T. duty today and thankfully, I'm always on time even when I'm on duty or not I will have the best in attendance award and soon, it will be mine.

In the classroom:

Here I am... writing poems again but sometimes, I'm writing my own story and... it depends on the situation or mood that I'm into... "Hibino, I heard that on this 2nd semester there will be a new student in our section... and he lives next to you and kyouta." Sophie said. "oh, well it can't be helped our section is getting more and more popular." I ironically said. "well, I hope they're handsome..." Selene added "...because they were two new students and live next door to each other's house and they're near your house Hibino" Melanie concluded.

"It's impossible, and I don't care about that duh!" I replied. Then we changed the subject until... ring... ring... the school bell rang the teacher came in and we stood up and bowed before we had a little discussion "I'm going to introduce to you all, the new students go..." Mr. Dan said and a black haired with a wavy bangs and a silver haired guy step forward and introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Jeldrick it's so nice to see you." The girls almost fainted for they will make both of them and Tsubaki Kyouta their "_handsome trio"_ title "and I'm Jerome, I'm hoping we'll get along thank you" and both of them bowed at the same time.

After the introduction, the nest subject is... Math, followed by: lunch and English(my favourite subject) the two new students picked the chair in front of me while Kyouta was sitting next to me... my phone suddenly vibrated and I looked at the message it's from Melanie "the handsome trio's are staring at you " I replied by texting: "I.D.C!" when she received it she laughed. I rolled my eyes and continue taking notes in Math. Ring.. ring... the lunch bell rang finally, I have time to go to the office of the secretary and present my new poem but first, I have to eat lunch of course... can't be an expert with an empty stomach chos!

Anyway, I can't believe we had fun in Math and I wish in English will be the same. I'm having lunch with my girls... "Hey everybody, it's the handsome trio!" they went on a rampage again. In the middle of their group is Kyouta, the left one is Jeldrick and on the right is Jerome. They continued their lunch while they approached our table " can we sit with you girls?" Kyouta asked. I was about to say no but... I saw Sophie, Jane and Melanie moved away from the table and sat on the empty table near beside me leaving me alone with them... ugh! I really hate it when they did that!

"Hi, what's your name?'' they asked me at the same time "I'm Tsubaki Hibino" I said. As I was about to shake Jeldrick's hand but he took my hand and he kissed it and I'm even more surprised when Jerome did the same thing... I blushed a little and my face were a little red and I feel kind of awkward sitting with the three little rascals :p well, I still don't care. I'm just gonna have to ignore them and pretend that they were never really there... They noticed that I'm writing something on my notebook "what are you writing?" Jerome asked "a story with a poem" I answered. "I can only write 2 pages." He said. "well, I can do 4 pages in one day" I told him but I'm not bragging or anything it's true.

He was amazed "Well, if I have time I would love to show you some of my work." I offered... he can't seem to refuse my offer he just smiled and said: "it's a date." "umm no, I'm just gonna show you my work, it's nothing personal." I protested while hiding my red face... "I'm just kidding!" he laughed but his jokes almost makes my heart beat go fast. "I'll see you at Saturday and I'll pick you up at 10." He instructed. Then I left the canteen and went to the next class.

In English Class :

We are studying grammar lessons for this quarter it's about S-TV-IO-DO (subject-transitive verb-indirect object-direct object) we also had an activity or a seatwork that is based on grammatical speech like S-TV-DO, the direct object answers the question what and whom... while the intransitive verb has no direct object. The S-LV-C is a subject that has a linking verb and a subject complement or object complement etc...

"Class dismissed." Ms. Macabit said. And we took a break and prepared for the next subject, our only last for 15 mins. I already proceed to the next class and I noticed that Jeldrick and Jerome is in the same class as I was or they're just stalking me... and everybody is staring at me it's creeping me out. But all I did was ignore, mind my own business and I don't care. I proceed to the music room to have choir practice because there are few more days until the competition starts.

At home:

_Shine bright, tonight, you and I_

_ Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_ Eye to eye, so alive_

_ Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_ Shine bright like a diamond_

_ Shine bright like a diamond_

_ Shine bright like a diamond_

_ Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

This was the only song that puts me to sleep every night but before I sleep, I had dinner of course... washed the dishes and had toothbrush, took a hot half-bath and then... I prepared myself to sleep and let the music lead to my sweetest dream.

Friday, mostly they like to call it T.G.I.F. well to me, it's fine, it's the last day of the week and right now, I'm writing a new poem for the month of Autumn and the theme is about this season that has something to do with Autumn of course... "Hibino, Mrs. Aquino wants to see you because she needs your help." Sophie said. Then I told the teacher my permission was urgent so the teacher let me go Ma'am Aquino's office.

Ma'am Aquino's office:

"Umm... Ma'am Aquino you requested for my assistance" I said. "ah yes! Come in... I do need your help I want you to tutor the two new students... she paused a little "... I think you already knew them am I correct?" she asked. And she's right but I just nodded "I know it's a lot to ask this from you, but if you do this; you will have your scholarship ready in any university that you will study in... and furthermore: in exchange of your hard work if you take their talent to the next level..." she said. But I said "wait, ma'am stop for a moment you're going to give me a heart attack with that kind of reward. But don't you worry, I'll do it and I give you my word... that I will do everything within my power that these two students will give their best to participate in our daily activities.

... and also, I will help make their dreams come true but first, they will have to study hard, do their homework I will teach them everything I know so that they will never had any doubts about their education and there will come a day that they will take our school's name in victory!" I told her and my words touched her heart she almost cry "your speech gave me strength to go forward thank you Hibino I really never had any doubt that I chose you to be..." she stopped herself I wonder what was she was about to say "nothing, what I meant was; i never doubted your work and in fact, your work always inspires me and our school facilities to join in any contest that is outside of our school and some had join the Olympics and it's all thanks to you..." she said "ma'am please, you're making me cry too." I teased and we laughed and she present me an excuse letter "show this to your teacher so that you'll be excuse for all the subject and give it to your adviser, because there's some place that I want to show and it's my first time doing this to a special skilled student like yourself... and I'm hoping that no one will know this because I'm depending on you." She said. I nodded. Then I did as I was told I present the letter to my adviser and the rest of my teacher and all of them just nodded and smiled at me.

It's like it's not their first time they've received the letter form Ma'am Aquino and I'm still wondering what was she was about to say tome but, I'm just have to think about that next time the important thing is I'm going to get my scholarship in college woohoo! My mother could be so proud of me if only daddy was here he would encourage me to keep on moving forward to my dream by studying hard and put more effort so that I'll be able to make myself famous and bring my family's legacy to glory and I'm going to lead my family to victory! And no one's going to stop and I'll do anything for my dream even if I'm going to tutor those two ugh! Why does it have to be me? I kept asking myself for all the popular girls... Why me? A nerd. A miss know-it-all and a LOSER! I hate it when I think about that.

I'm just going to endure it... I have to a girl before those fairy tales they have to work hard, endure the pain of their insult and etc... all I have to do is be myself, I'm confident, I'm independent, strong... ring... ring... great I was interrupted by my phone "hello" I answered. "hey Hibino it's me" he said and I knew who it was it's Jerome! OMG! "how did you know my number?!" I asked. "relax I got it from Jane, don't forget about tomorrow okay?" he said. "okay, good night" I said. "goodnight and sweet dreams" and then we hung up. My gosh! Did he just say _sweet dreams_? What did he meant by that? ba-thump... ba-thump... my heartbeat was so fast at the sound of his voice am I having a cruch on him? Ewww! No way! I'm just gonna focus on my study of course and I won't forget to tutor him and Jeldrick so I asked Jane about Jeldrick's number then I texted him that... tomorrow Saturday, we will have a group study and I'm going to teach them everything I know from the first semester until this 2nd semester...

I'll make sure that they will surely bring the school's benefits to success... and above all, never underestimate my powers, for all the previous years of studying; I'm the source of ma'am Aquino's secret weapon I really can't refuse ma'am Aquino's offer about my scholarship in college I've been dreaming of it since I went to high school but, I can't say that I don't like those two because... I only want them to be successful like me and I only like them as a friend nothing could be better than friendship.

Ring... ring... the school bell rang end of Friday and I went to ma'am Aquino's office again. As I entered her office a pair of hands covered my eyes "I'm sorry, I'm not good at guessing who's behind me." I said then he let me go and when I turned around... it was Jerome and Jeldrick switched on the lights by the time ma'am Aquino walked in her office. "well, let's go." She mused. Then she treats us in Starbucks then we started talking about our future career.

We finished our career talk with her "I want the two of you to escort Hibino home and you're going to be responsible for her every after class understood?" she said. They nodded and smiled at me... I feel kind of awkward again because, the atmosphere is getting well... you know, weirder and weirder. They did what she told them to do but the weird thing is: I'm in the middle of the two of them while walking across the street and everybody were staring at me like I'm sort of a celebrity or something... weird and awkward right?

We made it back home and Jeldrick went to his house first. "thank you for today Jerome, you don't have to do this again tomorrow okay?" I said. "don't worry, it's cool and it's nice to hang around with you once in a while I had fun." He said. "me too." I said "oh, and don't forget about tomorrow okay?" he reminded me. "okay, I got it." I smiled as I we waved goodbye to each other.

Saturday, I woke up at 7:30 am my mom was getting ready for work so, I'm the one who cooked breakfast while she's gone to work in the office. "Hibino, call me if you need anything okay?" she said. "yes mom, I will, take care and... congratulations to your promotion." I said. And she smiled at me as she left the house. I quickly prepared myself for my tutoring... I took a bath and I wore my mother's teenage clothes and I got her hairstyle, "sister, the two handsome guys are waiting for you" my little sister said. "I'll be right down... just let them seat on our sofa first." I told her, then she did. I went downstairs to meet them and when they saw me, they stood up and... "whoa," Jerome said and Jeldrick stared at me like they've never seen me like this before. "what? It's not like I don't like wearing these things, this is a favour from my mom" I concluded.

Somewhere by the park...

We found a table and there three exact chairs for the three of us and they treated me with anything I want but, I can't say no... ma'am Aquino said that they don't want to feel alone even they're living next door, because both of them have family issues and I gave her my word that I will try my best to make them smile and they'll live a happy life again by letting go of the past and move on... because we can't live in the past and we can't love a ghost of our past forever. It's time for us to move on and start over... the past might be painful to bear, but it is also our source of strength that gives us courage to move towards our brighter future. "your paperworks were awarded 4 times already? Wow!" Jerome was really impressed with my _masterpiece_. "congratulations, you deserve it and if you ask me: _Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the queen of English literature Tsubaki Hibino!"_ he announced "thank you all," we laughed "but seriously, Jerome... thank you, no one has ever compliment me that way and thanks to you... I have the power to go forward." I added.

I just thought about something... I wonder if it's okay for me to have just one first love? Because, I want to know what it feels like to love someone who really cares for you and you alone... and there are several things that you will feel while you're in love:

You'll feel you're not yourself.

You'll feel down when you're not seeing each other.

You'll feel like going mad because, he said "you look beautiful."

You'll be happy if he talks to you and notices you.

You'll get insecure if the subject matter is related to you and him.

He'll hold your hand on purpose and caress your hair to your ear and your heart will skip it's heartbeat.

When he looks at you, he'll say "your eyes sparkle like stars" and you smiled.

You'll get jealous if he's with other girls feeling like he's yours.

You'll never realize that you will slowly fall for him.

He'll give you flowers and short poem about you.

You'll come up an believable excuse to your parents so that you'll be allowed to go on a date with him.

You'll defend him if someone's going to trash talk about him but, you won't even notice it and etc...

They escorted me home like yesterday "thank you guys," I said. Then Jeldrick already left... "I had fun talking with you and I wish we could do this everyday don't you think?" he asked. My heart starts to beat fast again ba-thump... ba-thump... I just nodded. I was about to waved him goodbye but he suddenly... kissed me on my cheek then he said, "goodnight." While he's walking towards his house.

At home...

He really surprised me! I can't seem to forget about that incident, my gosh! He kissed... m... me... I already slapped myself and pinched myself a few times but, it's still not working so... I just went to the kitchen to get something to nibble on and then, I went back to my room. Ring... my phone rang once that means... that someone gave me a message, when I opened my phone. The message was sent by Jerome it is read:

Eyes sparkle like diamonds in the sky

You gave me wings to make me fly

Your smile makes me smile away

When I'm lost, you showed me the way.

I hope you like it

Jerome

My heart won't stop beating so fast, his poem really knocked my heart down to it's oblivion... I can't feel like this eeeeek! Is it possible?.. Am I going to allowed myself to feel like this?.. my heart says that I should but be careful, so... I'm still puzzled about what I feel... but, I'm sure that I can find the answer within myself and if my heart tells me that he's the one then, I'll wait for the right moment where I will tell him the truth about what I really feel.

Sorry, if this story might be a bit boring but you know... still practicing hmm... but I hope that you'll review it just a little quick review will do and if there's any correction or violent reaction just tell me so that I'll know and I'll correct it by next time if I write another story so thank you and God bless! 3


End file.
